1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to spray apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved pool filter spray head apparatus wherein the same is directed to the directing of an arcuate spray of water against a swimming pool filter to enhance cleaning of the filter.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typically, swimming pool filters are cleaned utilizing a garden hose and the garden hose directed onto the surface of the swimming pool filter. The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by employing an arcuate manifold directing individual sprays of enhanced flow through the nozzles directed onto the surface of the pool filter.
Prior art nozzle spray attachments are indicated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,497,141; 4,369,921; 4,575,270; and 4,840,313.